Girls We Love
by Abandoned Shadow
Summary: A collection of short stories revolving around various relationships between the Vocaloid girls. Who loves a girl better than another girl? Rated M for sexual content in the future.


The young redhead lightly tapped on the front door of a bright yellow house. She stood on the front porch as she waited for someone to answer the door and let her in.

A bored sigh managed to escape her mouth, quickly turning into a startled gasp as she felt something on her hand. The cause of this surprise came as a relief to her as she looked, spotting a bright green dragonfly sitting on her finger after making a curious landing. She smiled at the unexpected guest before knocking again, much louder than her previous attempt.

"Mei-chan, do you mind getting the door? I think it's Rin's friend." a busy sounding voice called from deep inside of the building. It sounded a bit like Lily, Rin's older sister. Almost instantly after this was heard, there was a soft click as the door swung open, revealing a beautiful woman with short brown hair.

"Oh, hey Miki." the woman greeted, a warm inviting smile on her face. "Rin is upstairs if you would like to know."

"Thanks Meiko, you really are the best." She gently waved to her, stepping into the house and pulling off her white boots. The door shut as she placed them down off to the side, making sure she wasn't obstructing anything. "So, what do you and miss Lily have planned for today? If you don't mind me asking that is."

"Oh, us?" Meiko asked, taking a seat on the nearby couch. "I just wanted to take her out somewhere nice, you know, just to show her how important she is to me." A small white box could barely be seen poking out of Meiko's pocket. It didn't take much for the girl to guess what it was for.

"Well, good luck to the both of you!" she exclaimed, rushing upstairs and banging on a closed door. "Rinii! Let me in already!" She was clearly in a rush, as she could barely stand still, waiting for her best friend to invite her in.

The door opened to a little crack, which suddenly flew wide open as the girl inside realized who was out there. Rin moved at lightning speed, pulling Miki in by the arm and shutting the door again with a resounding click.

"Miki! I'm so glad you ca-" She couldn't even finish her sentence before the usually quiet redhead cut her off.

"I just saw something that will blow you away Rin!" Miki told the girl excitedly as she took a seat on her bed. "I think Meiko is finally going to do it! She's gonna propose to your sister!" She covered Rin's mouth up with her hand before the blonde could say anything. "Don't speak a word of this, okay?"

The girl nodded slowly, barely able to contain her excitement. Her sister was finally about to do what she had been waiting five years for.

"Okay guys, we're leaving!" Meiko called up from downstairs. "See you two later."

"Oh, and Rin, I want you and your girlfriend to stay out of trouble while we are gone!" Lily ordered, following the brunette out of the house.

Miki blushed a little at this as Meiko's car backed out of the driveway, heading off down the road. She definitely wasn't Rin's girlfriend, but that did not mean she didn't want to be. Ever since sixth grade, when she first met the girl, she always had a little crush on her. If only she could work up the nerve to actually ask the girl out, but in all reality, that would never happen. While she was entirely comfortable talking to her friend normally, the idea of taking their relationship further greatly frightened her, caused her to be shy where she normally shouldn't.

Rin smiled a little at this, turning away so her friend couldn't see her. The day the two of them had met, she had never imagined they would become such close friends. The idea of her developing feelings for the redhead was even more out of her imagination. It seemed however that as of recent, the girl had secretly managed to win her heart. It had started as a tiny spark of affection at first, but over time it quickly ignited, turning into a burning desire she could barely keep contained within herself. Maybe it was the girl's flawless appearance that won her over, her soft looking pale skin and cascading crimson hair becoming the image of beauty in her mind. The true reason she thought, was because of her personality. Miki had always been warm and kind to her, no matter what was going on in her life. She also seemed to have an innocent mind compared to everyone else at her school, a trait that constantly drew her in.

Miki moved her hand a little, accidentally brushing it against that of her friend, causing the little blonde to giggle in delight. "So Rinny, what do you have in mind for us to do?"

"W-What did you say?" Rin asked her, snapping out of the little daydream she was having about her. "Sorry, I just spaced out a little there."

"I said what are we going to do, silly." Miki told her, smirking playfully at the girl. She adjusted her legs a bit, pulling them onto the bed and crossing them.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, a completely puzzled expression on her face. "I...I don't really know. I wasn't expecting you to come over, usually you call first." She had a few thoughts of what to do, most of which revolved around her seducing the innocent redhead. Despite how badly she wanted this, there was no way of her carrying out her thoughts. She could never forgive herself if she tried to force her desires upon the girl, especially if Miki didn't feel the same for her.

"I have an idea.." the redhead said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Recently I have been wondering. What is your sister's room like? I mean, she has always told us to stay out of it, maybe she's trying to hide something."

Rin glanced at her nervously. "Lil would kill us if she came home and found us in her room you know."

"Nonsense!" She got up, fixing her hair so it fell neatly down her back. "Her girlfriend took her out for the day, and if I am right about what I saw, they won't be back for a while." Her hand reached for the handle of the door, slowly turning it. "Come on, there's no way of her catching us."

Rin hesitantly stood up, heading over to her friend's side. "I guess you have a point. We can go look around, but only for a few minutes. Just a quick peek inside and that's it. Then we go." Admittedly, she had the same thoughts as the other girl at times, she just never wanted to risk upsetting her sister. Lily could get furious over things at times, and when she did, it was amazing even Meiko could love her.

"I knew you would come around. You always seem to do so." She pulled open the door, stepping out into the hallway before them. Lily's room was directly across from Rin's, her bright yellow door wide open, revealing a little bit of the inside.

Both girls quietly tiptoed into the room, looking around. "This seems normal enough." Miki said, picking up a black shirt off of the floor. "Except for the fact that your sister doesn't take any time to clean this place." She glanced at the unmade bed, two slight depressions clearly visible where the covers were pulled down. "I'm guessing Meiko sleeps here a lot?"

Rin nodded, spotting a white cardboard box underneath the bed, mostly concealed by the bright sheets that were draping off of it. "Hey, Mi-chan, come over here for a second. I found something strange." The girl brushed the covers away so she could get a better view of the box.

Miki went around the bed and knelt beside her friend. "Well, you seem interested enough, let's have a little look here." She reached under, pulling it out in the open for them to see. It wasn't very large, easily able to be held in one of her hands. The word 'private' was hastily written across the cover in black permanent marker. "Look at this thing. What do you think is in here?" Miki asked, holding it tightly.

Rin shrugged her shoulders, glancing at the door. "I don't know, and I'm not too sure I want to know." She still appeared to be uneasy with the whole situation, her eyes and constant air of caution giving it away. "It must be marked like that for a reason. Maybe it's something for a friend of hers. It could even be Meiko's." She put her hand on the box, trying to take it from the girl. "Let's just leave it here."

The redhead pulled it away from her friend's grasp. Curiosity had fully overtaken her, she was desperate to see what could possibly be inside. "Fine Rinny, we can put it back. First however, I want to see inside. Just a quick peek, nothing more."

"Fine, go ahead." Rin told her. "You can look, but only for a few seconds." She watched as her friend quickly opened it. The cover fell to the floor, landing right by Rin's foot. "So, what's in there? Tell me!"

Miki tipped the box a little, so the younger girl could see inside. The contents of it were far different than either one of them expected, easily noticeable by the look of confusion appearing on Rin's face. Instead of being something super-secret, or an item that Lily would clearly want to keep hidden, it was merely a DVD. The top was covered by a white label, with a small heart drawn at the bottom, and the letters 'MxL' written below that. "Okay Rin, this is going to sound a bit strange, but I want to watch it."

The blonde's puzzled expression quickly turned to one of surprise. She was already concerned enough that they were sneaking around in her sister's room, not to mention looking at something she clearly wasn't meant to see. The idea of actually watching what was on there set her off even more. "MIKI! I said you could look inside! Please, don't make me do any more of this!" She once again grabbed the small container, trying to get it away from the girl.

She pulled it away yet again, sighing a little. "Rin, just tell me one thing. How will Lily ever know that we have seen this? We can go to your room, shut the door, and watch this while she isn't home. After that, we'll just come back and put everything back the way it was." Without waiting for an answer, she walked out of the room, heading back to Rin's. She knew the girl couldn't resist the allure of discovering what could possibly be on the disc, she just didn't want to admit it.

The little Kagamine followed, shutting the door behind her as she entered her own room again. She sat down on her bed, watching as her friend turned everything on and slid the secret disc into the player. "Miki, why do I always let you have your way?" she asked, already knowing the answer herself.

"Because you like me." Miki teased, not knowing that it was the exact reason why. "Just relax and watch. I promise, nothing bad will happen."

The blonde rested her hand on top of that of her crush, squeezing very gently. This time alone with the girl only seemed to intensify her feelings for the girl, almost to the point where she couldn't control it anymore. "F-Fine. But after this, we don't breathe a word of what happened."

Miki nodded as she turned her head towards the screen, a rosy pink blush on her cheeks. She didn't move her hand away, hoping Rin would do the same.

The television made a soft crackling sound as it turned from its monotone blue of inactivity to black, both girls waiting to see what would happen. Neither one of them knew that this would be the event that finally revealed their true feelings.

_What's up everyone? Feel free to suggest a pairing for me to do later on in the story. There is only one rule though. All of them must be girls. Also, a girl can be used in a different pairing as well, but I will not repetitively use the same one, for example, I won't put Miku in every single story._

_Enjoy!_


End file.
